


Affection and attachement

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Kidnapping, Mutated Reader, depending on age of reader or age reader wants to be, held captive, this can be taken as paternal love or romantic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being mutated at the hands of The Shredder, you are taken to an unknown area where you are held captive by a certain mutant who has a particular fondness for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection and attachement

Here you are, with your friends, battling against the Kraang and Shredder's minions. You in particular were having quite a difficult time holding your own in the fray. Of course, Master Splinter had been kind enough to train you, but you lacked the years and years of training the turtles had. Just then, a Kraang droid shot you right the leg. With a yelp, your injured leg gave out from under you and you fell down on your good knee. And, of course, The Shredder just had to appear wrapping his arm around your neck in a most uncomfortable position. His booming voice echoed through the lair, "You are all fools, falling for my trap once more." He began, "Now tell me the location of Splinter and I will let your friend go. But if you do not," He brought a blade to an expose bit your neck, "They will die.".

Everyone stood still, your friends stared at The Shredder in horror. They didn't know what to do, on one hand they cared for you dearly and couldn't stand that thought of you in pain; let alone getting killed fright in front of them. But on the other hand, they couldn't disclose the location of their sensei and only father figure they had in their life, who cared for them for years and years and still care about them. They were truly caught between a rock and a hard place. All was silent, the whole world held its breathe to see what would happen. Before anyone could speak up, your voice rang out and pierced the silence, "Go ahead, kill me." You challenged, everyone stared in disbelief. "You think I'm scared?"

The Shredder growled and tightened his grip, "You think I will not kill you!? You ignorant child." He growled.

"No, I'm pretty sure you'd kill me. Which is why I said it. I'm not scared of you. You think I'd be scared of some grown man who's relentlessly hunted down his adoptive brother and ruined his life and killed his entire family because he got some girl you liked. You think that's a respectable thing to do? It's not, it's pathetic." Your nose wrinkled in disgust, "YOU'RE pathetic." You hissed out, the words spitting out like venom from your mouth.

Now it was that point where everyone just stared right at you in disbelief, they couldn't believe you had just told The Shredder off. THE Shredder. The same man who destroyed his adopted brothers family and home. The same man who continue to actively try to ruin his life even further. This man was a force to be reckoned with, and you just snapped at him completely unafraid and unfazed of your situation. The Shredder increased the pressure of the blade against your throat and growled. He was pissed, and rightfully so.

"You do not fear me?! Then I will make you!" He bellowed, dragging you over to the vat of mutagen and holding you over, his hand still around your neck in a death grip.

Finally, once the shock left their body, the turtles leaped to action, but they were cut short by The Shredder's minions. You glared at The Shredder, a challenging glint in your eyes that basically dared him to drop you. And so, he did. Time slowed down and sounds of shouting and battle became muffled as you descended. After what felt like an eternity, you were engulfed in the glowing slime and pain racked your body. You could feel your skin harden and something sharp pierce from your finger and toe tips. Your tail bone elongated as something burst from around your shoulder blades. Your face changed as something pierced from your scalp. You could feel your legs change from plantigrade to digitigrade. Finally, it was done, the mutation was complete. You mustered enough strength to heave yourself out of the vat and flop on the floor limply. Muffled shouts were heard as you saw a large blurry figure pick you up gently, then everything went black.

 

 

You awoke on a cold hard floor, your arms and legs chained to a wall. The chains were slack enough to allow you to move and lay down, but the chains for your arms were shorter than the chains on your legs so it gave you limited movement. You were still very sore and tired. Slowly and shakily, you pushed yourself up to a sitting position and rubbed your aching head. Your hand didn't feel like your regular hand, slowly you brought your hand down to inspect it. There were large, curved claws. You had claws! And scales! The scales were a teal colour, and it appeared you had darker teal markings. Bring your hand back up to your head you felt around to see what else had changed. You felt something hard protruding from your head. Horns? Instead of hair you had something more akin to a feather-like texture and were in a crest. So you had horns and feather. Interesting. Your shoulder blades also ached so you went to rub at them, but something got in the way. You turned around and saw large and leathery wings, along with that you saw a long tail with a blade at the end. So wings and tail. That only means one thing. A dragon! You mutated into a dragon! That's pretty sweet. Glancing back at your arm again you wondered. Stories tell of dragon scales being very hardy, perhaps you can put that to the test. Pressing your claw to your arm you, you tried to see how hard you could press before hurting yourself. You pressed harder, but still only felt pressure and not the claw piercing your scales. You added increased pressure but still nothing, and again. You finally pressed as hard as you could manage and you felt it, the claw had broken through. It didn't hurt at all, and only left a tiny wound as a small droplet of crimson pooled around it. You shrugged, it was major enough to worry about to lapped up the blood; you expected the bitter and metallic taste that typically came with blood, but to your surprise it tasted rather pleasant. You assumed now that you're an obligated carnivore that blood tasted more pleasant, but another question bubbled up in your mind, does this mean you could stomach raw meat?

Your wondering was cut short when you heard footsteps approach your cell. You expected The Shredder to be standing there, but he wasn't there! Instead, it was one of Shredder's minions, Tiger Claw. You narrowed your eyes and wrinkled your nose in confusion. Why was he here? Did he kidnap you? What did he even need you for? He was holding some type of platter that smelled very pleasent, it must've been food. Tiger Claw unlocked the door and walked in, "I see you are awake, you were out for a while. I hope you are feeling better. I brought you some food so you can heal." He said as he sat down infront of you and set the platter down before you. You cautiously examined the food, it was salmon. You loved salmon so it was hard to resist, you reacher out but the chains bound around your wrists prevented you from reaching to far. Tiger Claw shook his head, "Do not worry, I will assist you." He said, stabbing a piece of fish with a fork and bringing it you. You snorted and glared sideways, it hurt your pride to be fed by your captor, but you were hungry so you sucked it up and took a bite. After you finished up the salmon, you felt some energy enter your body, but it wasn't enough to keep you from yawning and blinking tiredly. Tiger Claw noticed this and nudged the platter aside and pulled you to him, which you detested at first. You struggled in his grasp and gnawed his arm until exhaustion overcame you. You eventually fell asleep in his arms.

You awoke once again on the cold floor, you'd hate to admit, but you missed the warmth Tiger Claw gave you. You glanced down and noticed the leg which had been shot by that Kraang droid was bandaged up! You hadn't noticed that before.... Did Tiger Claw do that? Why was he caring for you like this? You then noticed that your clothes were completely torn to shreds. You grew considerably during your mutation, so much your old clothes didn't fit without ripping. You then stood up slowly, you couldn't put too much pressure on your injured leg, and you were also quite tall; probably as tall as Donatello. Hell, you could be taller than him! You'd have to see when the turtles come save you- Er, if. If the turtles come save you. Tiger Claw approached your cell again, "I am sorry I could not find any clothes for you, but come along, we must get you clean." He said, unlocking the cell door and undoing your chains.

He led you over to another room with a tub of water, he went over to test the temperature, "You will feel better once you are clean." He said while turning around to allow you to undress in private. You realized you had no mammalian glands so removing your shirt wasn't a big deal anymore, so you pulled it off. Of course it just ripped into an unrecognizable mess due to your claws, horns, and wings. You dropped the shredded mass of cloth on the floor, you couldn't use that anymore. Your pants, however, were a different story. You didn't have any exposed parts but it was still embarrassing, so more gently you removed your pants while minding your claws, tail, and injured leg. Luckily, you got them off without further damage and gently set them on the ground. You limped over and crawled into the tub of warm water. Hearing you get in the water, Tiger Claw turned around and began to shampoo your crest. He was surprisingly gentle and rubbing soothing circles on your scalp. Your tense muscles relaxed as you let out a quiet nasally sigh. Tiger Claw rinsed out the shampoo and moved onto the conditioner, being as gentle as ever. Once he was done conditioning your feather crest he lathered your body with a nice smelling body wash with a scrubber. Again, he was being ever so gentle, worried you still felt sore after the mutation.

Tiger Claw led you back to your cell carrying you clothes, you were wrapped up a big warm towel. He didn't put the chains on you but he did lock the door, "Now that you are clean, your clothes must be clean as well. I will wash them very gently so they do not tear more. Hopefully I'll be able to find you some better clothes to wear." He said, walking off to who knows where leaving you. You sighed and just sat down, toying with the renewed bandages around your leg. Why was Tiger Claw being so nice to you? It seemed like he... Actually cared about you. But how? He worked with Shredder he was the enemy, why would he care about you so much? After some time of you wondering, Tiger Claw returned with your clean clothes, "I am sorry I couldn't find you anything to wear in place of your shirt, but here is one of mine." He said, handing you your clean pants along with a dark khaki cloak. You thanked him, he left, and you put on your pants VERY gently and the cloak. It was quite large but better than nothing. You bundled yourself up and laid down, wondering how much longer you'll be staying here.

 

 

It's been almost a month since you've stayed with Tiger Claw. You've lost all hope that the turtles would come save you, so you accepted being with Tiger Claw. Which, you'd admit, wasn't all bad. He did treat you with much care and took care of you. Sometimes he'd sleep with you in your cell, and he long since stop putting you in the chains. Of course, you've thought about escaping a number of times, but as far as you've seen, there WAS no way to escape. So you just accepted it. While you were laying down, relaxing, you heard the muffled sounds of blades clinging together and clattering. Fighting? Tiger Claw was fighting someone! Or multiple people, judging by the all the voices. You heard one yell out, "Where are they!?" was that... Leo? That sound like Leo! Were the turtles finally here to rescue you? Your heart leapt with excitement. Your skipped a beat even more as you saw one of the turtles enter the room! With your new found eyesight it was easy to discern who despite the lack of light, "Mikey?" You called out.

His head turned to attention and a big smile spread across his face, he shouted your name with glee as he skidded towards you.

"Woah, you're a dragon? Wicked!" He exclaimed before shouting for his other brothers to 'check it out'.

Right on cue the ran in, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Leo said while Donnie went to pick the lock.

The lock clattered to the ground as he pulled the cell door open, you got up and ran out.

"Aw what! You're taller than me now!" Mikey groaned, "Ah Mikey shuddup and le's go!" Raph grumbled, wapping the back of the younger brothers head.

Mikey 'hmph'd' but ran together with his brothers and you. Once you all reached the exit Tiger Claw roared "NO!". You all turned around, "Y/N hurry!" Leo said before heading towards the outside world.

Once Tiger Claw saw you leaving, he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He promised to himself that he wouldn't lose you. He cared about you so much he couldn't stand the thought of you being taken away from him.

"Ey, what's the hold up!" Raph demanded as he saw you staring at Tiger Claw. "Hold on..." You mumbled, walking over to the mutant tiger.

You stood in front of Tiger Claw as he removed his head from his hands. You wrapped your arms around him and gave him a hug, "Thank you." You whispered to him before letting him go. The turtles behind you were dumbfounded. You turned and walked away, escaping with the turtles. Tiger Claw rose to his feet and watched you leave, the pain in his chest was less now but it was still there. He understood. You had to leave. Though you and him both had a sneaking feeling that you'd be seeing much more of each other.


End file.
